Power to Nothing
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: AU: On the same year as Tris' initiation, one factionless-born sixteen-year-old is given the chance to choose their own faction to join in hopes of a better life. Evelyn however, has a different idea for this and sends the perfect teen to carry it out. Beta-read by blisterkissed. Rating may be subject to change as I see how this will go.
1. The Best Laid Plans

**Hello readers, quick shout out to my beta blisterkissed! She is awesome.**

**I also do not own Divergent. All credits go to the young (for a best selling author) and talented Veronica Roth.**

My eyes lock on the reflection in the grimy mirror in front of me in the community bath in the safe house I call home, of as I run the sponge against my bare skin. I ignore the other girls and women around me as I attempt to get any dirt off my skin that I can. As I have since my people unified instead of living so independently as we used to. Most of them do the same.

I set down the sponge on the counter top and I slip on my white pants, a yellow shirt, and black leather jacket. Some of them are stolen, some of them were worked for, and some were donated by the Abnegation... but it gets impossible to remember which is which these days.

I pull my light brown hair back with the grey band Abnegation women use to pull the hair in those buns. Not being my taste, I don't fashion it into a bun, but instead pull it into a practical ponytail. Once I slip on my spectacles, which I actually need in order to see, I am marked by every faction and therefore none of the factions.

For now at least.

And I set off. Evelyn is expecting me for a meeting so I must not be late. Even though I could not be replaced. The choice was already sent to City Council and can't be changed so close to the big day. **  
**

Leaving the bathroom I pass by a group of my people passing around a few cans. The closest looks like peaches and their sweet scent wafts up to me. Any other day I wouldn't hesitate join them; the everlasting hollowness in my stomach calls out for even just one bite, one taste of the nectar, but I force myself to keep my feet moving, marching to Evelyn's office.

* * *

She sits at the edge of the table that functions as her desk, clearly having been waiting.

Words tumble from her lips.

"Ah Diana, take a seat."

I don't. I stay where I am.

"Always the rebel," she muses. "Even small victories." A pause, and she opens her mouth again. "That's why I chose you."

I just nod, leaning against the wall, signaling for her to continue speaking.

"Tomorrow is the aptitude test," she says obviously, scrutinizing my face, how I respond. I nod once again. A factionless-born has never been allowed into the testing rooms, and certainly not the ceremony, before this year. It was a shock that Council Member Andrew Prior and his wife had decided to give one of my people a chance, and Evelyn was given the right to choose who was sent in.

She said I was the only sensible choice.

It was supposed to be a chance at a 'better life,' but Evelyn saw it differently. This is a chance to get inside a faction, to take it down. Then we'll try to get more of our people into the other four factions to do the same. I, of course, agree wholeheartedly, or I would have never agreed.

I've heard some ignorant people, even from Erudite, say that being factionless is worse than death, but it couldn't be more wrong. To continue the way I've been living is much more preferable than being strangled by the strict rules and expectations of the factions. I'm willing to make the sacrifice for the obliteration of the factions.

And for the freedom of my people from the still-hanging grip of poverty.

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like a Stiff aren't I? **  
**

"Now Diana, this step is going to be you get into the simulation, there are two possible courses. If you are aware that you are in a simulation that, as you already know, means you are Divergent. In which case, you would need to manipulate your results. Go about doing this by reacting to everything the way you would expect a Stiff to do so. Then, at the ceremony, choose Abnegation. It is the safest faction for Divergents, and no one fails their initiation. You must do this in order to protect yourself. If you happen to be, unfortunately, unaware, then test will take its imminent course, and you will choose the faction that they is the best fit for you. Simple as that. Understand?"**  
**

I nod once again, and a smirk finds her face.

"Then you are dismissed for now. Despite what they tell you, I expect to hear your results: both what faction they told you and if you turn out to be Divergent or not."

"I will," I say before leaving the room and heading back to the fire my people eat around, hoping there's something, anything left.

**I really want to hear your feedback, both positive and negative, so please review! Even if you do so like a Candor, it would help! Especially if you do so like a Candor, actually. I need to become a better writer so please be brutal.**

******If you like The Hunger Games, or just Johanna, or just Clove, or even if you simply like knives... you should check out my beta's new fic "cutting love" ;) You should also do the above mentioned process of leaving your thoughts down in that box right below these words.**


	2. Devil's Advocate

**Hello guys, I decided to leave my beta for now as she's rather busy and for some reason I ended up cranking this out unexpectingly soon. I will/have proofread this many times over though in hopes to make up for the missing beta so hopefully it will still be decent.**

The day of the test, I stand by the railroad tracks just outside our territory in the same outfit I wore yesterday obviously not having many options. I don't drive so, being Factionless, I have to take the train everywhere. The train doesn't stop though so only the Factionless and the Dauntless ever take it.

I stay mostly out of view as I hear the train getting close but got ready to run as the train started to come into view going it's normal traveling speed. As it got close enough I broke into a sprint after it eyeing my opening before bounding off, gripping the handle, and throwing myself into the car. It was appalling to think that the Dauntless likely get on the same way but I guess today I'll have to get used to the thought of being like factioned people.

Maybe being a Stiff wouldn't be too bad if that's what happens. Then at least I'd have a real excuse to come back and see my people since the Abnegation come by with supplies to give all the time. Unannounced and uninvited but I certainly can't say unwanted. After all, where would we all be be without them? Nevermind, I actually know the answer to that and this is preferable in that sense. Everyone's so stiffled and identical though. Frankly, I better hope I'm not like over half of my people.

I nearly get knocked off my feet by an unexpected deceleration. What the heck? I've never seen this train slow down in my life. Then I see it, a large group of teens dressed in all black jumping onto the train. I couldn't help but snort at that. And they have the nerves to call themselves Dauntless? Practically jumping onto a snail at this speed? I have to admit. I expected better from the faction that values bravery.

Amity's absolutely out of the question, I found out from a few of them that joined our people the real reason everyone there's always so happy and peaceful and I'd rather not be drugged into peace.

Then of course there's Erudite, becoming a nose, which sound almost as boing as Abnegation having to just study all the time. How do they even stand it?

Candor is almost tempting. You know you can trust everyone there and no one would ever frown upon you for insulting them but of course they could and undoubtably would insult me as well and I know all about their initiation. Yeah, bad idea.

I guess all this inquiry did was confirm what I always knew. That there is no right choice besides Factionless which I know isn't an option for me since I need to complete my mission.

The train speeds back up but this time I was a little better prepared for it. It's going to do that again once we get there is it? Then they'll hop off and be all, 'Oh look at me, I'm so brave.' Pathetic.

I could just jump off before it slows down and run the rest of the way. Show the 'Dauntless' what real bravery is but that's just the point. It's NOT bravery. It's not showing off. It's just survival.

At least it's easy to tell myself that.

It only makes sense to wait and jump off with them and if they have a problem with it they'll just have to learn to deal with it instead of whining about a Factionless crashing their joyride like the cowards they really are.

* * *

I don't have to wait long for the train to slow down again this time I am ready though and watch as the building comes into view. The Dauntless start to jump off so I do as well but don't go nuts over it as they do and just head in as soon as I catch my footing. Which being so slow to start off with I over shot it a little almost falling but caugh it staying on my feet.

As I stepped into the waiting area I couldn't help but notice the dence blubs of color. Black for Dauntless, grey for Abnegation, black and white for Candor, blue for Erudite, yellow and orange for Amity. There was never any mixing. Another huge issue with these factions. They only assoiate with their own. Though they are all wrong there are some things they can all stand to learn from eachother.

Since I'm the only one of my people that was given this opportunity I sit down at a table alone and just look down at the table trying to block the factioned people by just running through Evelyn's orders for today and tomorrow over and over again in my head seeming to be the only thing that makes sense to focus on.

That is, until a bag of dried fruit appears right in my veiw. Though I know what to expect, I glance up finding an Abnegation girl right by my table. I take the bag without a word but when I glance back up she's still standing there. "You can go now. Go do nothing with the other stiffs." She seems a little surprised by that but doesn't ask. I remember that curiousity is forbidden in Abnegation having heard from some of them that made the right choice and left for my people.

To my relief, she does leave back to her own table leaving me alone again so I open the bag taking a bite of one of the apricots.

"From Factionless: Diana Lutine. From Candor: Peter Hayes."

Every other time, the pairs were called from the same faction. Me being here must have thrown their system for a loop. Good, I like to make them work.

I get up and head to the door and another boy that must be Peter does as well. I'm not sure why but something about him made me feel uneasy. I keep an eye on him but he seems textbook Candor from what I can see; he is tall and had shiny dark hair. He has a wide white smile, his nose is long with a narrow bridge and his eyes are wide and dark green. He is also wearing the black and white suit typical to his faction.

So what is it that's throwing me off?

I keep my eyes on him because of this uneasiness though until we're seperated into are different rooms.

* * *

I step into a mirror covered room to find a volunteer in Abnegation grey who is clearly trying to avoid looking into the mirrors. Abnegation may be the faction I'm the least familiar with but I guess that must be considered self-indulgence.

Next to her is a chair that I suppose is for me during the test. I'm glad I at least got one of the Abnegation volunteers. That way I know she won't be asking questions as a member from any other faction probably would out of curiousity.

I take a seat and she attaching two electrodes to my head before handing me a cup with the serum in it. "Just drink it and it will be over before you know it."

Not really having anyother options at this point, I down the contents and soon feel the world fade into blackness.

**Cliff hanger! What do you guys think? Is Diana a Divergent or just hold a stubborn grudge against all the factions? If she is GD what faction is she suited to? You'll obviously find this answers next chapter but again please review like a Candor (who isn't Peter, Drew, or Molly) and let me know your thoughts. They are my life blood and right now, I am dying.**


	3. The Fire in Us All

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long to update but I do have a fairly long chapter to kind of make up for it. But it won't reveal her faction because I'm evil! Mwahahaha! Kind of. I hope you guys like this chapter. It will kind of shine a new light on Diana and also show why the cover of this story is a fire. Enjoy!**

I couldn't tell what was going on during the actual test. Which is good. It means I'm not a Divergent but now that it's over, I remember most of what happened. She doesn't even have to say the result but she does anyways and I'm released back to the others.

My eyes dart over to the dependents of that faction who are still doing what they have been the whole time and try to picture myself amongst them. The thought is of course still appalling but maybe not as much as the other factions.

I guess I can live with that. There's the issue of passing initiation but I'll have to burn that bridge when I get to it. After all, what else are bridges good for?

I let my mind focus on everything I know about that faction's initiation. I just need to play this right and I should be in and can go on with the plan. It feels so deceptively close but I know it's not an all in one deal. Just an inside job in ONE faction will not take all the factions down. This is, unfortunately, a very long term plan. It's all or nothing so I'll be stuck there for quite a long while.

I don't really want to think about what might happen if I just get sent back home though. The whole plan would likely be permanently ruined. The pilot project would have been a failure and they probably wouldn't let any more of my people try. I have to be a good example of my people while in my new faction.

I sit down realizing that sitting there watching them won't really do much good. I have no way of knowing how many might transfer to a different faction or how many people from different factions might transfer to that faction.

Or how many will join my people.

The newly Factionless have always been as annoying as they were in their faction for so long after they join. Can take months to a year or longer to get fitted into our way of life.

Those who are fitted are aggressive, cowardly, selfish, stupid liars and we're proud of it. If it wasn't for the plan I wouldn't ever want it any other way.

It's freedom.

* * *

Once it's time to go I head out quickly not wanting to miss the train. When I get there I hear it approaching in the distance but once again slowing down. I go into barely a jog and hop on the train with ease. It really is much easier that way.

The Dauntless jump on almost instantly after but are once again in a different car… expect one.

I instantly notice the snake tattoo by this boy's ear. He is also smiling ridiculously large, almost closer to what you'd expect on an Amity.

Wait, Amity. "Divergent?"

He looks surprised though that smile barely falters but nods after a second. Well… at least the divergent are more tolerable to other faction people. "How did you…?"

"The majority of the Factionless are divergent. You learn to tell the difference. Dauntless and Amity, right? Neat trick."

"Don't tell anyone," he says and I nod having not been planning on it anyways. The train soon starts to slow though. "That's my stop. I guess I'll see you at the ceremony." I just nodded again and he jump off.

Such an odd little boy.

* * *

I jump off the train once it nears home for the last time in a very long time And head straight to Evelyn's office remembering I have to report the results to her which I do, receive some advice to do best at the initiation and a more faction exact plan Before I am released to find my best friend for one last night together.

I find her sitting by the fire in an Amity red dress and Abnegation jacket but with the buttons undone and sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She has straight black hair that goes to the middle of her back always wearing it down and pale skin that reflects the light from the fire. "Lilly." I smile going over and taking a seat next to her.

She smiles and pulls me into a short hug which always seems a little too Amity but I have to keep in mind that her parents were Amity but left when they found out what was in the bread.

Though she was born here a few of the faction traits might be handed down until they become neglishable as in my case. Fourth Generation Factionless and I'm not even sure where it even trace's back to.

"How did the test go?" Lily asks.

"The test itself went about as well as expected. Not Divergent so that's good but did come across quite a few surprises before and after."

That catches her attention and she leans in closer whispering, "Like what?"

"Like that the train slows down to let the Dauntless jump on and off." I smirk as the words leave my mouth and Lily just bursts out laughing. "They're not actually as brave as they like to think. Just arrogant."

"Someone needs to knock those guys down a few pegs," she get out once she stops laughing enough to talk.

"All the factions do. It's the whole point of sending me and hopefully others later on in," I remind. "I'm really going to miss you, Lily."

"I'm going to miss you too, Diana." She says and is passed a can as common amongst our people she takes a bite and passes it to me but I just pass it right on. "You're not hungry?"

"Not really, some Abnegation girl gave me a few aprocots before the test and starting tomorrow I'll have more than enough food so it seems wrong to take it out of everyone else's." I explain and take the bag from my jacket and pass it on as well. "I doubt most of the factions even know it's possible to starve to death. It's unheard of unless you live here. Then you see it almost every day."

"I know. You should eat a little at least."

"I'm fine. I'm just here to spend some time with you before the Ceremony. Then we won't be able to see each other again for who knows how long."

"Don't remind me." She frowns staring at the fire.

"Sorry, it not any easier for me. I'm really going to miss not only you but everyone. Everything: especially this fire." It's true. To any outsider or newcomer it's just a fire. A way to keep warm and heat food but it's so much more than that. It's the lifeblood of my people. Always burning bright in the center of every factionless safe house, even in the middle of Summer.

The Dauntless are the only others to even fittle with the idea of fire but they see it as a powerful and distructive force. A source of stregnth and bravery.

We see it as a source of light, hope, community, but most of all, freedom. Freedom to be whoever you want instead of being squeezed into one of five little boxed. People are never meant to be in boxes.

"I'm leaving everything I've ever known behind."

"Well, at least, unlike anywhere else, you would be allowed to come back at anytime."

I laugh slightly at that, "Only permanently and then Evelyn just might kill me if I return without completing my mission."

"Evelyn would never kill you."

"Of course not but I don't even want to think about how mad she would be. Besides, I agreed to this for a reason."

"I know that. You've explained this to me before."

"Sorry, this is just all a lot."

"I'd imagine so. I wonder if it's like this to the people who are from a faction but decide to transfer."

"I've heard close but they couldn't tell anyone that they were going to so they could have goodbyes like this." I answer.

"Wow, that is true. I couldn't imagine just finding out you were leaving at the ceremony."

"Yeah, then family can visit for one day in initiation but no one else."

"Aren't once the become members they allowed to visit any faction though?"

"I think so but it's largely frowned upon without reason. 'Faction before blood'." I nod since Evelyn had been having me study up on all of the factions and the system in general so I'm best to jump in. She said not to even bother with the manifestos as they have pretty much ignored their plans.

All the factions probably sound great on paper.

"Right, that stupid rule."

"We'll see eachother again eventually." I promise taking her hand. "You know I'm going to hate every moment in there."

"Of course I know that and I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow right?"

"I should spend it with my own family but you're welcome to join."

"I'd like that." She nods and hugs me again. "You should probably get to sleep though."

"I guess." I sigh letting her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I'm not exactly sure why I expected to get any sleep but it is only full of small fits and sputters so I soon go back to the fire which the area had since mostly been abandon everyone that was there having gone to sleep.

One glance at the fire is enough to know that something is wrong. The ever burning fire had shrunk tremendously... if someone didn't act fast... I run toward the fire and feed anything flammable I could find doing anything to keep the fire burning as long as I could, not caring if I get burnt.

It's no use though, I practically feel my heart stop as the fire vanishes to nothing but a wisp of smoke.

* * *

I shoot up clutching the blankets that make up my bed to my chest. I rise to my feet and run to where the fire is with the blanket still in my arms but find the fire still burning as strong as ever.

"It was just a dream." I breathe to myself.

'It was just a dream.' I repeat in my head laying down by the fire with the blanket as a pillow as the warmth from the fire envelopes me on its own.

It was just a dream.

That means there's still hope.

Still hope for me.

Still hope for my people.

Still hope for the city.

Being so close to the fire does help as I find myself falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up as soon as the smell of warmed up soups and stews find my nostrils. A beautifully familiar voice meets my ears. "I figured I'd find you here seeing as you weren't in your bed."

"Sorry, Mom." I yawn sitting up. "Nightmares."

"Of course, you nervous?" I just nod leaning against her soon feeling her arm go around my shoulder. "I know but you're gonna do okay. If any of us can do this it's you. Evelyn would have never chosen you if she didn't think you could." She pauses and runs her hand down my hair which was down for the night. "I will really miss you though."

"I'll miss you, too," I say, taking a can of soup and handed it to her, again without taking a bite.

She rose an eyebrow at me and gave it back to me. "Diana, you need to eat. You'll need it for initiation." I stare at it but dive my spoon in knowing that she's right. I won't do any good for my people if I just come right back to them.

The soup burns going down but not from heat. I pass the can to her a second time but this time she does take a bite herself and pass it on.

**See? Some pretty metaphorical stuff going on with the fire. I'll let you know that it WILL serve you well to remember that stuff. Also, I know that in the book the fire was made when needed but it's AU. Please review even if it's flame. Full Candor reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. One Choice Can Annoy You

**Hey everyone, I'm starting to sense a pattern. The first chapter took me a long time to write, the second was done almost immidiately, the third chapter took me forever to right, and now this forth chapter was done almost immidiately. **

**In this chapter you're obviously going to get to learn what faction Diana chooses: Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, or Erudite.**

It was way too soon when I had to say goodbye for real to catch the train to the Choosing Ceremony but now I stand by the tracks waiting for the train to come speeding by but it does and I take off into a sprint hopping onto the same car as always. I left my hair down today so the wind plays with my hair sending it all over the place.

A lump forms in my throat but I force it down. I can't cry. I have to be strong.

It seems shorter than last time until the train slows down again to let the Dauntless on. I scowl slightly when the Divergent from yesterday jumps onto my car. "Okay, this time I know it wasn't an accident."

"I just wanted to talk to you. First of all that you're on this train, I thought only the Dauntless took it."

"You were wrong the Factionless have been relying on the trains for transportation since the beginning. You know what? I'm done with this." I say stepping to the edge of the car and scanning the outside wall. Child's play. "You're welcome to try to follow me unless you're too big of a Pansycake!" I yell and start to climb to the top of the train as we have to do when the cars aren't left open.

I make it to the top easily keeping my balance until I'm shockingly tackled by the Divergent boy, "Take that back, Skint!" He doesn't sound very threatening when he says it and still had that goofy grin but I'm more shocked that he had actually followed me up here. I guess his Dauntless pride wouldn't stand being called a Pansycake.

"Never, Hellion!" I smirk throwing his weight so that I am on top of him instead fairly close to the edge of the roof but not enough for me to be worried about falling off.

He managed to swap it again and this goes back and forth a few time until I almost fall off but just narrowly grab onto the ledge. When I do I notice the train is starting to slow and quick climb down get ready to jump off.

The Divergent does as well. Good, he could break his neak trying to jump from up there. I've seen it happen before and I don't think the low speed would have made enough of a difference.

I jump off this time remembering to make up for the train's lack of speed and having no trouble and headed straight in and onto the elevator.

* * *

Now, obviously I have never been to a Choosing Ceremony before as there had never been any business for the Factionless to attend but I have heard quite a few things about it and it's pretty much as I expected.

'Selfless' Abnegation leader Marcus took the stage. He seemed innocent and selfless enough but it wasn't fooling me. I have spent enough time with Evelyn to know the truth about him.

He gives a speech about the history of the factions but I just tune him out. I already know all that and want to avoid him as much as I can.

I only snap back into attention when the names start being called up.

It goes predictably to out with some transfers but most stick to their birth faction. That's until they get to the Priors from Abnegation.

"Erudite!" Marcus calls clearly just as shocked. After all, everyone knows the Erudite and Abnegation are sworn enemies.

The daughter transfers as well but she chooses Dauntless. Poor girl has no idea what she's in for.

Right after the Priors is the Divergent boy from the train is up and I learn that his name is Uriah. He chooses to stay in Dauntless though it would have been kind of funny to see what happened if he choose Amity. Would probably be along the same line as that Prior boy.

Nothing else exciting really happens until the finally get to the Ls. "Diana Luntine." Marcus calls and I head onto the stage and take the knife from him even though I already have one straped to my thigh. You'll never find one of my people unarmed unless they're already dead.

I cut my palm just as I saw everyone else do and go straight over to the bowl letting my blood sizzle against the lit coals. "Dauntless!"

I hear many woots from my new faction as I head over and join them.

Now, I know what your thinking from what I just said about that Prior girl but the difference is that I know exactly what I'm getting myself into and am well prepared for anything they throw at me which will most likely be literal.

To my disdain, that Candor boy from the Aptitude Test transfers to Dauntless as well. Looks like I might have had those feelings for a reason. Should probably keep an eye on him.

* * *

It wasn't very long until everyone is dismissed and I follow the other Dauntless stampeding down the stairs. I find myself towards the front mixed in a sea of black, the other colors distinquishing the transfers closer to the beginning.

I have no trouble keeping up though each step coming so naturally.

I'm even the first on the train when the time comes having already been told which the Initiate car always is.

The Dauntless-Born soon follow but it takes a while for the transfers to get on this clearly being their first time though one misses entirely.

He doesn't even realize how lucky he is. He will soon though when he finds his way to a safe house.

I take a good look around at the other Initiates first off taking an assessment of the colors. Obviously Dauntless black is the most prominent but amongst the transfers I noticed most sport Candor black and white, then a few Erudite blue and the one lone Abnegation grey and shockingly one boy in Amity red.

I lean against the doorway and turn my attention outside.

Even though that's technically what I am now I have no interest in making small talk with faction scum.

* * *

Soon the train starts to slow and I see the right building coming closer getting ready to jump knowing I have to clear the gap or die.

As soon as the buildings within reach I leap out again being the first from our car and kept my footing which is good seeing the gravel on the ground.

I'm a little surprised when one of the Dauntless-born missed the ledge falling to her death but I can't find it in myself to care. SHE knew the dangers.

You can only flirt with death so long before it accepts your advances. It occurs to me that it could happen to me as well. I could have died earier today if I hadn't caught myself.

She's the only one to miss though I do notice there's one less transfer. A quick assessment tells me it's the Amity boy. He must have been too Pansycake to jump. I'm surprised he made it on the train in the first place.

"Listen up!" One of the Dauntless leaders, Max, calls out. "My name is Max. I am one of the leaders of your new faction! The member's enterence to our compound is several stories below us. If you can't jump, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the honor of going first. Doesn't matter if Dauntless-born, Transfer, or Skint." He looks at me at the last one but I don't react.

There's a few questions on the fate at the bottom which are refused answers but I have an advantage at least over the transfers on that one. I've heard more then enough stories from ex-Dauntless to know there's a net down there.

I'm about to volunteer when shockingly, Beatrice beats me to it.

Okay, a Stiff, first jumper. Might as well let her. "I'm next though." I call before anyone else could and went behind her.

"A Stiff and a Skint, first and second jumper. Is this some kind of joke?" Max asks clearly surprised. "Usually the Dauntless-born are always first."

"Not this year." I say as Beatrice steps up on the ledge and takes off her jacket throwing it at Peter. Before turning around and dropping.

"Well, okay," Max starts and throws a glance down the hole. "You're up, Skint."

I get up on the ledge myself and look down at the hole. This is one thing I haven't done myself but knowing about the net. I take my glasses off and throw them to another building since I can see well enough without them and having things a little blurry is better than getting broken glass all over myself.

With that I take a leap going face first.

I just hold my breath letting gravity do it's job until I'm craddled in the net.

"So we were the one's to get the Skint." A female voice asks. I turn taking a hand that was obviously to help me down.

Even though my vision isn't the best right now, I'd recongnize the boy who helped me anywhere. Tobias.

**Dauntless! Because what other faction can you beat someone one up and get away with it? Maybe Candor as long as you're honest about it But the Dauntless encourage it. Require it, actually. To clarify the term Skint, it's British slang for being completely broke so for the sake of this story though it will be Dauntless slang for the Factionless. **

**For the end, she's been spending a lot of her time with Evelyn. Of COURSE she'd recognize him. The question you guys should be asking yourself is if she can and will keep her mouth shut about it. Please review and once again I really want brutal Candor reviews. Come on, you won't hurt me.**


End file.
